Chapter 1 Part 2: Frozen Revenge
Frozen Revenge Only 3 months after the Rise of Babylon, The Babyls were each training with a different Z Fighter in preparation for the invasion of the F Army. Now having donned their new, lighter training uniforms (which alllowed them to move much faster), everyone was training hard with their new masters, learning a multitude of skill and techniques, getting stronger with each passing day. Upward, on Dende's Lookout, Piccolo and Axul are going at it left and right until they finally decide to take a break. "Good", Piccolo said, gasping for air, "You've shown some real improvement." "Thanks, I've been practicing.", Axul said panting, "Wanna go again?" "Sure," Piccolo, "But this time use the techniques I taught you." "Right!!", Axul replies as he lunged at Piccolo, "Here I come!!" Elsewhere, at the Wasteland near West City, Shamba and Trunks are engaged in a massive sword fight- utilizing only a fraction of their skill, but still destroying multiple parts of the area. "Nice!!" Trunks exclaims, "You're doing really well!" "Thanks!" Shamba exclaims, "This all just kind of came natural to me, ya know?" "I know exactly what you mean!" Trunks exclaimed as he charged at Shamba for yet another attack. Meanwhile, on the ground below, Chumba and Goten are moving at an accelerated rate of speed- one nearly 5 times as fast as before- as Goten is teaching Chumba how to "use his head". "Hahahaa!!" Chumba shouts in excitement, "This is awesome!!" "I know, right?!" Goten shouts back. The two continue to clash as their training rages on. While this is going on, Zyro is doing extremely well with Vegeta's training at the Rocky Mountains. Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan 2 and clashes with Zyro (who is in Super Saiyan form). "I'll admit..", Vegeta states, "I didn't think you would do this well! You've shown much improvement!" "Thanks!" Zyro replies, "That means alot coming from the Prince of Saiyans!!" "That's enough small talk!" Vegeta corrects him, "Stay focused on the battle!" "Right!!", he reasserts himself. They charge at each once more, continuing their training. Elsewhere, Endo and Gohan are using their time extremely well. Endo begins learning a large number of physical combos from him, mastering each and every one of them with ease. Even the other Z Fighters are training harder than ever in gravity simulators at Capsule Corp., preparing for the F Army's Invasion. It was at this moment that an urgent message from both Dende and King Kai was sent out, stating that there was a dire emergency taking place. Everyone then cleaned themselves up, donned their new gear, and flew straight up to Dende's Lookout. When they all arrived, everyone exchanged greetings and got right down to business with Dende. "I don't mean to be rude," Piccolo states, "but what's going on, Dende? What's the 'dire emergency'?" "I have some bad news, I'm afraid." Dende begins, "It's about the F Army.." There was a long, awkward pause as Dende began trembling in anxiety. "Hmm?" Goku says, "What's the matter, Dende?" "The F Army is coming sooner than we expected.", he replied.This news shocks everyone but they all recover. "W-What??" Gohan asks, "Are you sure?" "Y-Yes" Dende confirms, "We originally thought that it would take the army nearly a year to arrive here, as that's how long it took Goku, Vegeta, and The Babylonians to get here before..however.." "However what?" Tien asked, nervously. "They've upgraded their ships and technology," Dende continues, "allowing them much faster travel than before. They'll be here in 4 days." The whole area goes silent as they are all reeling from this news. "Well.." Goku finally states, "We have the next 4 days to train then. Gohan! Endo! Zyro! Vegeta! Come train with me and the other Babyls!" "Alright!" they all state. "Shamba and Chumba, go train with Axul, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks," Nasu says to the group, "As for the rest of you, keep up with your training!" The baby's all look at Nasu and Endo as they are saying their goodbyes once again. "Alright, Babyls!" Endo shouts, "You heard the man, so let's move!" "Right!!" They all reply."We'll meet back here in 4 days at dawn", Endo shouts. Their training was vigorous and with time running out, none of the Babyls or Z Fighters were ready to give up. The 4 days passed with a swiftness and everyone showed up to the Lookout at dawn, just like they planned.